The kicking straps and downhauls commonly used today comprise two tackles connected by cordage and function only as downhauls for a boom. When the mainsail on a sailing-boat is set, this sail keeps up the boom. However, when the sail is being taken down and during reefing, the boom falls or goes down if not retained in another manner, e.g. by means of a boom topping-lift or a boom saddle.
A downhaul is known comprising a tackle with blocks mutually connected by means of a telescopic connection with two mutually slidable pipes. The two blocks are hinged to boom and mast-foot, respectively, by means of mounting pipes located in extension and on the outside of the telescopic connection. When such a downhaul is used, the boom swings at booming and also in case of slack sails a short distance downwards across the crew whereafter the boom is stopped by the two telescopically located pipes reaching their bottom position.